Modern vehicles (e.g., airplanes, boats, trains, cars, trucks, etc.) can include a vehicle event recorder in order to better understand the timeline of an anomalous event (e.g., an accident). A vehicle event recorder typically includes a set of sensors, e.g., video recorders, audio recorders, accelerometers, gyroscopes, vehicle state sensors, global positioning system (GPS), etc., that report data, which is used to determine the occurrence of an anomalous event. Sensor data can be used to detect accidents, record accident details, etc. In addition, sensor data can be used to capture unproductive driver behavior (e.g., idling the vehicle, waiting before making a delivery, etc.).